CIA Agent Lucy Beck
by Ran Rivera
Summary: this story is about Lucy beck and his friends Susan and Neil Parker. Susan and Neil felt something fishy about Lucy and they try to find out about her. (this story is fully from my imagination i would like to hear your comments... :P)


**" Susan.. Neil wait for me.." Lucy chasing after her friends Susan and Neil. They are Lucy's best friend since at the high school now they are in a same college .They are studying Mechanical Engineering together about 3 years off their college life. This is their last year.**

**Lucy finally reached them . " Hey why you guys are not at the class this is our first day and how can u skipped it" said Lucy with a anger tone. "We are not do it for fun my dear Lucy that was a big traffic this morning that's why we could not show off " said Susan. "here our new assignment" Lucy handed a bunch of paper to Susan and Neil. " What the hell ! This is our first day of college and we already got all this shit!" Neil became angry after just looking at the paper work. " If you wanna get a good score you have to done all this shit!" said Lucy . "Arghhh!" both Susan and Neil sighed.**

**" I gotta go now guys. I have a little work at home see you…" said Lucy and started to run . "heyy! Wait" Susan and Neil try to stop her but they couldn't. Susan and Neil always have questions on their mind about Lucy Beck although she is their friend but they didn't know any personal information about her. Lucy will avoid them always if go outing or hangout with them. " Let's go home big sis.." said Neil to Susan while sitting on his motorcycle. Actually Susan and Neil are twins, Susan is the elder.**

**After Lucy said to her friends that she is heading to home but actually she is not. She is heading to a building secretly without any suspicious eye looking at her. "Identity card please" said a lady who is sitting at the reception. Lucy heading out a card , it's written "Central Intelligence Agency (C.I.A) miss Lucy Beck". After showed the card the lady that sitting on the reception allowed Lucy to enter the office. " Hey Lucy I have a good news for you" it's Kim Jong Kook he is Lucy's trainer of being a secret agent. He is such a nice man aged 30 above who knows Lucy better than everyone does.**

**" Read this " Mr. Kim passed a paper to Lucy.**

**"WOW! I passed all the test. Now I can become a perfect secret agent" said Lucy happily after read the information at the paper that showed by**

**"So we decided that you can be on action from now. We also have a work for you to investigate." explain to Lucy about her work. "you have to follow this guy and claim any useful information about him. His name is Cedric Diggory we know that he is a student from your college so it's so easy work. You just have to be close with him and claim some information about their families and other relationship. I would like to you claim about his family information by yourself I wanna check how my training worked on you." Said clear and neatly.**

**"ohhh! I think is not that easy I lnow him Cedric Diggory he is a quiet guy in our college. He has no friend since the first day of our college but I will make sure done my first task. I will never ever give up on doing my job" said Lucy determinedly , for her this is the life that she admired and loved to do. Because her late father was a officer at the agency who sacrificed his life to his job. Lucy just want to follow her father's desire .**

**"okay see you later bye " said Lucy politely. She heading out of the office and heading to home…**

**"Lucy what take so long to you come home" Lucy's mother speak out after seeing her enter the house. "ermm… I had a outing with my friends mom." Wisely Lucy covered up her secret meeting with the agencies. " look mom I'm really tired now and I'm going to bed and I had my dinner with my friends " slowly Lucy heading to her room after escaped from her mother's questions. Lucy's mother didn't know anything about Lucy's work at the agencies she afraid that her mother will be sad if she know anything about that.**

**(i will continue this story... thnks for reading)**


End file.
